Boys' Night
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt/Blaine/Dave/Puck/Finn orgy with loads of kinkiness, rough sex, bondage, spanking and filth that is impossible to summarize because it's just smut.


This was a very specific request from my new favourite person in the world, MyHeroRaven. This is all her fault. Ask and you shall receive, even if it takes a while. I hope it's the way you imaged it, dear.

Anyway, prepare thyselves for the most epic smut I have ever written. It's rough, it's kinky, it's... insane. There's bondage, spanking, double penetration, all sorts. I wish I could take all the credit but, as I say, it wasn't my idea.

But yeah. Reviews would be nice. Once you've all finished staring at the screen in disbelief at how my brain works.

And Glee would be a _very_ different show if I owned it. Read on and you'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys' Night<strong>

It was boys' night in the Hummel-Hudson house. No one else was home, so they'd all piled into Kurt's basement bedroom – with Kurt's consent, of course, since he wasn't there to supervise them. Ever since Finn and Puck had come out as a couple, Dave Karofsky had had the confidence to come out too. Along with Blaine, they had all become firm friends and were able to talk about anything, even the really personal stuff. And, after a several beers – provided by Puck and his fake ID – the conversation had definitely turned personal.

"Dude," Puck said to Dave. "You cannot be the only single guy in the group, it's just depressing. We've gotta set you up with someone, stat."

"I can help with that," said Blaine nicely. "I'm still friends with all the guys back at Dalton, so I can easily fix something up for you. What's your type?"

Dave just shrugged, blushing ever so slightly as he took a swig of his drink.

"Come on," Finn insisted. "You know you can tell us anything. We're not gonna judge you or whatever, so just tell us, man."

"I can only assume from that time you stole my boyfriend's guy-kiss virginity that you like boys like Kurt," said Blaine. "You know, boys that are kind of effeminate."

Dave smiled, still looking kind of embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess that's the kind of guy I like. Sort of... pretty."

"Ah, you mean you're into twinks?" said Puck, opening another can of beer.

"Yeah," Dave laughed. "I guess twinks are my type."

"What are twinks again?" Finn said, looking deeply confused.

Puck rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Girly guys like Kurt. You know, delicate and innocent and young looking, but totally slutty all at the same time. Babe, I showed you videos."

"Oh yeah... that was hot."

"Back when I was in the closet and stuff," said Dave. "It was all those hot twink videos online that kept me sane. I hope this doesn't freak you out, Blaine, but I used to imagine that it was Kurt in all those videos."

"That doesn't freak me out at all," Blaine said politely. "I do that all the time."

"Seriously?" asked Dave.

Blaine nodded, sipping his beer from where he sat, cross-legged on the floor.

"But dude, you have the real thing," said Puck. "What's the point?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's just when I'm feeling lonely, especially back when me and Kurt went to different schools and couldn't see each other all the time. But Kurt doesn't like watching porn. He starts thinking about what the actors mothers would think and it makes him uncomfortable. Either that or he gets turned off by the lame porno music or the tacky decor in the background. But, by some odd contrast, Kurt himself is actually insanely kinky."

Puck laughed. "No way! I can't imagine sweet little Hummel doing anything more than innocent, vanilla love-making. How can he possibly be _kinky_?"

"Oh Puckerman, you have no idea," said Blaine. "I mean, he's sweet and kind and loving, but when it comes to sex Kurt is pure, freaky filth."

Puck laughed even harder, while Dave looked intrigued and Finn just looked surprised.

"You'd think it would be weird for me to hear all this," he said. "You know, because Kurt's my step-brother and stuff. But screw it, we're not blood related or anything _and_ he used to have a crush on me. So it's not totally wrong that I find this all so hot... right?"

"Not at all, babe," said Puck, putting his arm around Finn and kissing him on the cheek. "So Anderson, what exactly are these freaky kinks that Kurt apparently has?"

Blaine sipped some more beer as he thought about it, everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Well," he began. "He likes getting spanked, which is convenient since _I _like giving a good spanking. He actually bought a leather paddle _and_ one of those little tickle whips off the internet for us to use. He also likes being submissive, and getting tied up and blindfolded. He made me keep my Dalton tie after I transferred just so I could keep on tying him to the bed with it. He kept his too. He kind of has a fetish about that uniform – he used to make me leave my blazer on sometimes."

The mohawked jock grinned. "So he's into bondage? I never would've guessed that me and him would have _that_ in common."

"We have a lot of sex toys too," Blaine continued. "Like vibrators and cock rings and stuff. One time, back when we were both at Dalton, I made him wear a vibrating butt plug during an entire History lesson. It was one of those ones that are silent but powerful, so no one would hear it in the classroom. I swear, I thought he was going to pass out."

Everyone laughed.

"That's crazy," said Dave, chuckling. "What else is he into?"

"All sorts," said Blaine casually. "He likes it when I talk dirty too him. Apparently I'm very eloquent, even when I'm just calling him a filthy whore or something, and he likes the detail I go into, especially when we're sexting. Also he really likes it rough. He says it feels better when I make it hurt. Oh, and he likes dressing up in lace panties and stockings and corsets and stuff. I know it sounds weird, but he looks sexy as hell."

All the guys stared once Blaine finished talking. Dave was shifting uncomfortably on the couch, trying to rearrange his jeans to hide his growing erection. Finn's face was flushed, and next to him Puck looked extremely happy with what he'd heard.

"What I'm getting from this," he said. "Is that Kurt Hummel is a kinky little sex demon and you, Blaine, are a very lucky son of a bitch."

Blaine finished his beer and smirked, looking pleased with himself. "Yeah."

"You okay?" Dave asked Finn. "You look like you're about to faint."

"No, it's just," Finn said, sounding awed. "Kurt likes it rough... I'm pretty sure a part of my brain just exploded."

"Why, babe?" Puck asked, stroking the hair on the nape of Finn's neck. "Are you imagining it, fucking Kurt nice and rough?"

Finn let out a little whimper, looking guiltily at Blaine.

"I don't mind," said Blaine, still smirking. "It's a pretty hot mental image, and I like to watch anyway. I know what will _really_ get you guys going."

He stood up and went over to Kurt's walk-in closet, rooting around in the draws. When he came out his arms were laden with stuff, which he dropped in a big pile on the table in front of the couch. The guys shifted closer to look at it all. There was a black leather spanking paddle, a black and red tickle whip, a silk blindfold, a pair of red lace panties, two rather worn out looking Dalton ties, a thick pink vibrator, a ball gag, a set of nipple clamps connected by a silver chain, a cock ring, and several bottles of flavoured lubricant.

"Oh my God," Finn said slowly.

"All this stuff is Kurt's?" asked Dave.

Blaine nodded. "I bought him the panties though, as a little birthday present. He wears them to school sometimes."

"Just... wanky," Puck sniggered.

Dave gingery picked up the ball gag. "Does he _really_ use this?"

"Totally," said Blaine with a smirk. "Usually only when we need to be quiet. Kurt's a screamer."

"Oh, I bet he is," said Puck lecherously.

"I am so turned on right now," Finn murmured, looking dazed and not just from all the alcohol.

Puck patted him on the shoulder. "Just think of the mailman, babe."

Suddenly they heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. They all stopped and turned to see Kurt himself walking into the room.

"Don't mean to disturb the guy talk, boys," he said, looking down at his phone as he sent a text. "I'm just going to grab a movie and go up to the living room, and I'll be out of your hair..."

His words trailed off as he finally looked up to see all four boys staring intensely at him. His cheeks grew even warmer when he noticed all his stuff – his private, personal... _stuff_ – laid out on the table. He felt mortified.

"W-what are you guys doing?" he said nervously.

"We were just talking, sweetheart," said Blaine, still smirking. "About you."

"What, erm... what about me?" Kurt stammered. The room felt stifling all of a sudden.

"You have a whole new set of fans, my darling," said Blaine pleasantly.

Kurt trembled where he stood, looking anxiously around the room. Blaine only ever started calling him 'darling' when he was horny. Suddenly Puck stood up and crossed the room in a few strides, pinning Kurt to the wall with a growl. The smaller boy let out a frightened squeak as his back hit the wall.

"Please don't hurt me," he said before he could stop himself.

Puck sniggered deviously. "Why not? It's not like you wouldn't enjoy it."

Kurt's breathe quickened. He glanced over Puck's shoulder and saw Blaine, Finn and Dave all standing behind him, looking just as mischievous and intense as the mohawked boy pinning him to the wall. He was shaking with fear.

"Please," he whispered, shutting his eyes. "Please, stop..."

"Yeah, we'd rather not," said Puck.

"You know the safe word, darling," said Blaine, striding up to his boyfriend. "And 'stop' isn't it. Say the safe word and we'll leave you be, I promise. But you've got a room full of guys just raring to fuck your brains out. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kurt. And you've always wanted to be taken by lots of guys at once, haven't you?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, whose hazel eyes were dark with lust. Finally, he nodded.

"Well then there's no problem," the ex-Warbler said happily.

Kurt still looked scared.

"I have _got_ to see you in those panties, Kurt," Puck demanded.

"Yes," Finn agreed.

"Definitely," said Dave.

"Excellent idea, Puckerman," said Blaine. "Clothes off, Kurt, and don't make me have to ask you twice."

Puck stepped back and dragged Kurt into the middle of the room. After looking at the serious expression on his boyfriend's face, Kurt quickly began taking his clothes off, careful not to make eye contact with any of the horny guys around him. Once he was finally naked he picked up the red lace panties and slipped them on, adjusting himself as best he could so his groin wasn't completely on show.

"Dude, you were right," said Puck, patting Blaine on the back. "That really is sexy as hell."

Blaine smiled smugly. Finn and Dave were both staring hungrily at Kurt, both their erections now clearly visible through their jeans. Kurt shrank into himself, staring at his feet. Blaine strolled over to his nervous boyfriend, standing behind him. When he spoke Kurt visibly shivered.

"You seem a little distressed, my darling. Nothing's the matter, is it?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, before letting out a gasp of surprise when Blaine smacked him hard on the ass.

"Audible response, Kurt," Blaine said sternly.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kurt whispered.

"Of course not," said Blaine with a smile. He grabbed Kurt's ass and squeezed, making his boyfriend gasp again. "Who does this belong to?"

"Y-you," Kurt said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," said Blaine. "Who does this belong to?"

"You," said Kurt, his voice shaking. "Blaine Anderson, my Master – it's all yours – I'm all yours."

"That's right. Ordinarily I don't like other people touching my possessions, but I'm feeling generous tonight. For one night only this ass doesn't just belong to me, but to Puck and Finn and Dave. They're going to be your Masters too. And we're going to do whatever we want to this pretty little thing and that pretty little mouth too. Now, what are my golden rules, sweetheart?"

Kurt cleared his throat and spoke in an anxious whisper. "I must do as I am told. I must do nothing without your permission. I must only come when you say I am allowed. I deserve to be punished."

"Good boy," said Blaine, massaging Kurt's ass cheeks. "Recited word for word. Now, what shall we do with you first... any suggestions, boys?"

"I think Karofsky here deserves a blowjob," said Puck. "He needs it, considering he's the lonely spinster of the group."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Thanks, man."

"I think you guys could all do with a good suck," said Blaine, matter-of-factly. "Kurt's a very talented cocksucker, aren't you, my darling?"

Kurt nodded shamefully, let out an undignified squeak as Blaine slapped his ass again, and stammered "Y-yes."

"Well, blowjobs all round then," said Blaine, as if he was simply ordering everyone drinks.

Finn and Puck had both already started undressing. Finn was in his boxers while Puck was completely naked – he'd been going commando – and Dave followed suit and stripped down to his underwear. He sat down on the couch and Blaine shoved Kurt roughly to the ground, dragging him by the hair to Dave's lap. Though Kurt winced in pain, he eagerly pulled Dave's boxers down, smiling appreciatively at the long, thick monster of a cock in front of him. He wrapped his hand around the base and ran his tongue up the impressive length, sucking on the head and lapping up the pre-come, before taking as much of Dave's cock in his mouth as possible and sucking hard. Dave hissed and threw his head back, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair.

Blaine was leisurely undressing, picking up Kurt's discarded clothes too and neatly folding them as he smiled at the grunts and moans coming from the couch. Finn and Puck were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, steadily getting harder as they watched Dave fuck Kurt's mouth and pull his hair, swearing under his breath. Kurt let out high whimpers, almost like little shrieks, as he relaxed his throat so he wouldn't gag on Dave's monster. Dave finally erupted into Kurt's mouth with a deep groan, tugging tightly onto the smaller boy's hair and thrusting into his mouth until he was completely spent. Kurt swallowed as much as he could, before licking Dave's softening cock clean.

"Oh my God, that was epic," Dave said breathlessly.

"Please, can I be next?" Finn asked desperately. "If I don't come soon I'm gonna die."

"No problem, Finn," said Blaine kindly.

He grabbed Kurt by the hair again and dragged him over to Finn, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriend's little cry of pain. Finn had quickly removed his underwear, and Blaine roughly shoved Kurt's head into the tall jock's crotch. Kurt quickly got his bearings and took all of his step-brother's long cock in his mouth in one go, swirling his tongue. Finn cried out and held the back of Kurt's bobbing head, thrusting upwards and pushing Kurt's head down so his step-brother couldn't help but deep-throat him.

Puck sat back and watched while lazily stroking his own erection, and Dave also watched intently as he got his breath back. Blaine went over to the table and picked up the tickle whip and, after a pause, whipped Kurt's ass with it. Kurt let out a little scream around Finn's cock, making his step-brother grab onto his hair and thrust into his mouth even harder. The other guys laughed.

"That's right, my darling little cocksucker," Blaine purred, whipping Kurt again and again. "Take your brother's swollen dick like the filthy little cock-slut you are, sweetheart. Suck him dry, my dirty whore."

"Wow, dude," Dave said from over on the couch. "You really are good at talking dirty."

Kurt moaned and whimpered around Finn's cock as Blaine whipped him again, his own hard on crushed against the tight lace panties. Finally Finn exploded in Kurt's mouth, crying out and pulling his hair. Kurt swallowed his step-brother's come, licking his lips as some of it dripped down his chin.

"Holy shit," Finn gasped, falling back on the bed, completely spent.

"That was so fucking hot," Puck said, standing up. "Hummel, get your ass over here _now_."

Kurt crawled on all fours over to Puck, kneeling in front of him. He took hold of Puck's thick cock and started licking, kissing and nuzzling it, lapping up all the pre-come. Puck growled impatiently, grabbing Kurt's hair and ramming his cock into the smaller boy's mouth. Kurt let out a little shriek, before relaxing his throat and bobbing his head back and forth, licking and sucking.

"Oh yeah," Puck moaned, watching Kurt suck him off. "That is so fucking good, Hummel..."

He thrust his hips forward, really face-fucking Kurt and pulling on his hair. Kurt was moaning and whining around Puck's thick shaft, unconsciously rutting against his leg like an animal on heat. Blaine picked up one of the Dalton ties from the table and went over to Kurt with it, taking hold of his wrists and tying his arms behind his back while he still sucked off Puck. Finally the mohawked jock came with a deep grunt, Kurt swallowing around him greedily.

"Woah, you _are_ a good little cocksucker, Hummel," Puck said with smirk.

Kurt didn't have time to respond. Fingers were grabbing his hair, painfully pulling him toward another hard, dripping cock – _Blaine's_. Since his arms were tied behind his back, it was Blaine's hand clutching his hair that was keeping him upright. Kurt took all of his boyfriend's length in his (now rather sore and abused) mouth, licking and sucking and humming, doing everything that he knew Blaine loved. Blaine really fucked Kurt's face, not even stopping when Kurt coughed or gagged around him. He tugged at his boyfriend's hair, swearing under his breath as Kurt rutted desperately against his leg. Kurt knew he wasn't allowed, but he was so close to the edge that he just couldn't help himself. He rubbed frantically against Blaine's leg, finally coming with a muffled scream into his red lace panties. Blaine thrust into Kurt's mouth a few more times before pulling out, giving his cock a couple more tugs and coming hard all over his boyfriend, spurting all over his face, neck and chest until he was completely spent. Kurt licked his lips, savouring the taste of his Master.

Once he got his breath back, Blaine looked down at Kurt, smirking at his handy work, before his face suddenly fell.

"Did you come?" he asked severely.

Kurt's eyes got wider. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help it! I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt was quickly silenced, looking shamefully down at the floor. He whimpered in pain when Blaine pushed him to the ground, tears of fear and disgrace burning his eyes. Blaine pulled his soiled panties off in one quick move and used them to wipe some of the come off Kurt's face.

"You stupid, disobedient little bitch," Blaine said with disgust. "You are going to have to do _a lot_ to make up for this rule-breaking, and you are _certainly_ going to be punished."

Kurt nodded, his eyes swimming with tears.

Blaine smacked him on the ass again. "Audible response, bitch!"

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything – _anything_!"

Blaine turned to the other three guys in the room.

"Can one of you pick him up please?" he asked, his politeness slightly startling. "Just stand him up facing the wall while I grab my paddle."

Dave and Puck both got there first and lifted Kurt to his feet, Dave holding him tightly by the arm and Puck by his other arm and his hair. They pushed him hard against the wall, his naked ass on show for everyone, and his hands still tied behind his back with the Dalton tie. They moved aside as Blaine came to stand in front of Kurt, his leather spanking paddle in hand.

"What are the golden rules, my darling?" he asked smoothly.

Kurt cleared his throat shakily, trying not to cry. "I m-must do as I am told. I must – AHH!"

He cried out as Blaine brought the paddle down hard on his ass, the noise echoing around the room.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Blaine said harshly, spanking Kurt again. "From the top, Kurt."

Kurt was visibly trembling, but he obeyed. Blaine continued his relentless spanking.

"I must do as – AH! – as I am told. I must – AHH! – I must d-do nothing without – AH! – w-without your permission. I must only – AH! – only c-come when you – AH! – say I am a-allowed. I – AHHH! – I deserve to – AH! – I d-deserve to be – AHH! – p-punished."

Kurt gave into his tears, sobbing against the wall as the pain tingled through his body and made his cock twitch back to life. The other three boys were becoming more and more aroused as they watch Blaine dish out Kurt's punishment. Finn was already desperately thinking of the mailman. Eventually Blaine had his fill with punishing his boyfriend and stood close behind him, massaging his sore, red ass cheeks and teasingly rubbing the paddle between his legs. Kurt hissed in pain and pleasure, his face wet with tears.

"So you _do_ know the rules," Blaine said. "Why do you insist on breaking them then?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"So you should be."

"I know how to make sure he doesn't break the rules again," said Dave suddenly.

He went over to the table and picked up the cock ring, and slipped it around Kurt's steadily growing erection, making him whimper.

"Nicely done, Dave," Blaine said appreciatively. "I don't know why I didn't think of that. Just for that, you get to fuck Kurt first."

Dave grinned. "Oh, thanks, man."

"Don't bother stretching him out though," Blaine added. "He's supposed to be getting punished."

Puck threw him a bottle of lube and Dave quickly slicked himself up, before holding tightly onto Kurt's slim, pale hips and pushing himself into Kurt's tight, unprepared opening in one swift movement. Kurt cried out in pain, his forehead pressed against the wall and his fingernails digging into his palms behind his back. Blaine smiled and took a seat on the couch, leisurely stroking his cock as he watched the former bully fucking the shit out of his boyfriend. Finn sat on the bed, red faced and breathless, as he watched Kurt and Dave. At the same time, Puck was caressing his boyfriend's thighs and kissing his neck, turning him on even more.

Kurt was screaming and pushing back against Dave's monster, his need to come and the fact that he couldn't driving him quickly insane. Dave's big hands were holding his hips so tight that they would surely leave bruises, but Kurt didn't care – all this pain was just _wonderful_. He squeezed his walls around Dave's cock, trying to push the fact that he was absolutely dying to come into the back of his mind, until the broad jock finally came with a loud grunt, pounding messily into him until he was spent.

Kurt didn't have much time to get his breath back as Dave pulled out of him. Before he even knew what was going on, he was being turned around by Puck, lifted off his feet and had a thick cock pushed roughly into his open ass. He cried out, wrapping his legs around Puck's hips as the mohawked jock slammed him, hard and fast and relentless.

"Oh yeah, take it, you filthy little slut," Puck growled.

Kurt threw his head back against the wall, his arms behind his back feeling sore and achy. Puck's length was hitting that sweet spot inside him with every thrust, Kurt's need to come starting to become painful. But he knew he deserved to be punished, and this was total torture. Puck pounded into Kurt tight ass faster and faster until his climax hit him and he was coming hard, sinking his teeth into Kurt's pale shoulder to muffle his screams.

Kurt felt limp and breathless as he was put back down on his feet. Come was dripping down his shaky legs, and his need to come felt like a throbbing knot in his stomach. Puck took him tightly by the arm and dragged him over to the bed, throwing him down on Finn's lap. Finn grinned at his boyfriend in gratitude, moving back into the middle of the bed with Kurt straddling him and used the other guys' come to lube himself up. He pushed his length into Kurt's sore opening quickly, holding onto his bruised hips and thrusting upwards hard and violent. Kurt cried out, bouncing up and down on his step-brother's cock even though the pain was outweighing the pleasure slightly.

"I have an idea..." Blaine said, to himself more than anyone else.

He picked up one of the bottles of lube from the table and made his way over to the bed, positioning himself right behind Kurt and also on top of Finn. The tall jock stopped his movements, holding the trembling Kurt in place. Blaine undid the Dalton tie, making Kurt sigh with relief and stretch his aching arms a little bit. He then covered his fingers in plenty of lube, wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and pushed two slicked up fingers into Kurt's already occupied ass, biting and sucking on his neck at the same time. Kurt groaned in pain, throwing his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

"Relax, my darling," Blaine whispered. "It's just like when we practiced with me and the toy. Only better."

Kurt nodded, his breath coming out quick and shaky as Blaine pushed his fingers inside him faster, scissoring them at the same time. Finn moaned at the friction against his own cock, trying desperately not to move until Blaine was finished. Finally Blaine removed his fingers and covered his cock with generous amounts of lube, before he held tightly onto Kurt's hips. He turned his boyfriend's head to catch his lips in a deep, sensual kiss, bending him over slightly to make the access a little easier. Tears stung Kurt's eyes again and he cried out against his boyfriend's lips as Blaine very, very slowly pushed his cock inside him, tight against Finn's. Kurt felt so stretched out, full to bursting, and it hurt like a bitch. He whimpered in agony as Blaine kissed him slowly and Finn stroked his thighs, trying to relax him and calm him down.

The three were still for a second, Kurt's hands against Finn's chest to keep himself steady, before they finally started to moved. Blaine and Finn started off slow and cautious, trying to work out some kind of rhythm as they both moaned from the amazing feeling of being squeezed inside Kurt's ass as well as the friction between each other's cocks. Kurt impatiently wiped the tears out of his eyes, bucking his hips to encourage the boys to move faster. It still hurt like hell, but it was a good kind of pain, a pain that made him want to come even more.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, Blaine... please, Master, let me come... please..."

"Not yet," said Blaine, before biting down on Kurt's shoulder and sucking hard to leave a nice, possessive little mark on the pale skin.

Kurt tried not to sob, the tight knot in his stomach hurting even worse than the two cocks stretching his ass. Blaine and Finn thrust into him a little faster, holding on to him tightly, both moaning and grunting and swearing under their breath.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt begged shakily. "Please, let me come... I know... ahh... I know I've been bad... oohh... I know I broke the rules but... oh... but I'll... I'll be good, I swear... I promise... please... aaahh... let me come, Master..."

Neither of the boys stopped their movements, thrusting more erratically as they neared their own climaxes. Blaine held Kurt close against his chest, sucking on his earlobe.

"We're not done punishing you, darling," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "But you've been such a good boy, taking your punishment like a good little whore. I guess you deserve a reward."

He reached around and took Kurt's aching cock in his hand, spreading the pre-come around the head with his thumb. Kurt hissed, his walls squeezing around the boys cocks and making them both moan. Very slowly, Blaine pulled off the cock ring off his boyfriend's shaft and the result was instantaneous. Kurt screamed, his entire body shaking, his hips bucking against Finn and Blaine as he came hard all over his step-brother's chest. Finn could no longer hold on and came with a deep growl, and Blaine came after a few more thrusts into Kurt's ass, biting down on his boyfriend's shoulder as he shuddered and moaned.

The boys very carefully pulled out of Kurt before they all collapsed breathlessly on the bed. Kurt felt sore and exhausted, but knew that it wasn't over yet, especially when he heard the enthusiastic applause from the other side of the room.

"Guys, that was totally hot," said Dave. "Like, insanely fucking awesome."

"Seriously," Puck agreed. "That was fucking epic. But is the punishment seriously not over yet?"

Blaine sat up on his elbows, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Of course not."

"Oh, good," said Puck, happily rubbing his hands together. "Because while you guys were fucking, Karofsky and I had an idea."

Dave went over to the bed and lifted the shattered Kurt into his arms, carrying him into the middle of the room. Puck had knotted the two Dalton ties together at the end and swung the length of material over a beam on the ceiling. Dave put Kurt down on his feet and held his slightly limp arms up in the air, and Puck secured the two ends of the ties around his wrists nice and tight so the pale, bruised boy was rooted to the spot with his arms in the air and only the tips of this toes touching the ground. The silk blindfold was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes completely, and soon after the ball gag was secured to his head too so he couldn't speak. Kurt bit down on the ball gag with a little whimper as he felt the cold little clamps attached to his nipples.

"Oh, excellent!" said Blaine excitedly, getting off the bed to inspect the boys handy work. "That really is marvellous!"

"It gets a whole lot better," said Puck with a smirk.

He picked up the leather paddle and swung it, hitting Kurt's ass hard. Kurt's shriek of pain and surprise was muffled by the ball gag and his hands had clenched into fists around the ties. All the boys laughed, their amusement doubling as Dave picked up the tickle whip and swiped Kurt's stomach with it. Finn got up off the bed and spanked his step-brother's ass with his huge bare hand, chuckling at the stifled scream Kurt let out.

"Oh, that is awesome," he sniggered. "He's like, our play-thing."

"Nothing like a little torture, eh, Hummel?" Puck sneered, hitting Kurt with the paddle again.

"Especially when you fucking deserve it," Dave added, whipping him again.

Kurt let out screech after muffled screech, his back arching as his ass and stomach were whipped raw. He let out a particularly high-pitched squeal when Finn pulled on the silver chain that joined the nipple clamps together. Kurt's cock was already twitching back to life. Blaine took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs and watching with a smirk on his face as the guys made his boyfriend suffer.

Finn went over to the table and grabbed the thick, pink vibrator, bringing it back over to Kurt. Puck and Dave stopped their spanking and watched with grins on their faces as Finn knelt down and pushed the vibrator into Kurt's ass, using all the come dripping down his legs as lube. Kurt moaned, shaking on his tip toes and biting down on the ball gag as the vibrator was switched on to its highest setting. His moans only got louder and more desperate as Puck and Dave continued to spank his ass and whip his stomach. The guys laughed, and Blaine softly chuckled to himself.

"You're not going to come are you, my darling?" Blaine asked with mock concern.

"Uh-uh," Kurt hummed around the ball gag, shaking his head.

"Good boy," Blaine cooed. "We don't want any more rule-breaking tonight."

Kurt's cock was already hard and wet with pre-come – all the pain and the restriction and the vulnerability felt so damn good – but he refused to let himself break the rules once more. He didn't want anyone to put that fucking cock ring on him again. He trembled as Finn ran his tongue up the length of his cock, wishing he could swear at his step-brother for turning him on even more.

"I have gotta get in that ass," Dave growled, giving Kurt one last lash before chucking the whip aside.

"Same here, dude," said Puck.

Finn pulled the vibrator out of Kurt's thoroughly ill-treated ass and licked it clean, standing aside as Dave and Puck both lubed themselves up. Kurt squinted at the light as the blindfold was ripped off his eyes, and he was met with the vision of Dave standing right in front of him. Dave lifted Kurt's legs so they were around his hips and pushed his thick monster of a cock into the open hole, making Kurt groan around the ball gag and throw his head back. Puck held onto Kurt's waist from behind, trailing kisses down his neck before very slowly pushing his own cock inside him after Dave's and not stopping until he was balls-deep. Kurt screamed around the ball gag, tears burning his eyes that he couldn't wipe away. This hurt so much more than when Blaine and Finn had fucked him, because Dave and Puck were both _huge_. If Kurt had felt like he was full to bursting before, that was nothing compared to now. Now he felt like he was going to be torn in half. He was sobbing before he could stop himself.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," Puck whispered into his ear.

"Just relax," Dave said softly, rubbing Kurt's thighs. "It's okay."

Kurt shut his eyes tightly, resting his head back against Puck's shoulder as he tried to get used to this vast intrusion, and the boys kissed his neck and shoulders. Finally the jocks started to move, thrusting slowly as Kurt's whole body shook. He shut his eyes tightly, whining and whimpering as all the pain made his balls ache with need, tears running down his flushed cheeks. Dave and Puck were both moaning from the tight friction, thrusting faster in a frantic rhythm that made Kurt scream around the ball gag. Blaine stood up and walked over to the boys, standing close and reaching over to wipe the tears off Kurt's face.

"You want to come don't you, my darling?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded, his legs tightening around Dave and bucking his hips. Blaine pulled the ball gag out of is boyfriend's mouth and let it hang around his hickey-covered neck.

"Audible response, sweetheart."

"Y-yes," Kurt stammered, sobbing and moaning at the same time. "Please, I... I need to come..."

Finn had stood up too, pulling Puck into a sensual kiss as the mohawked jock continued to pound into Kurt. Blaine planted a gentle kiss on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Come, my darling," he whispered. "Come for us, my beautiful little cock-slut."

It only took a few seconds for Kurt to obey, letting out a strained, drawn-out scream as he erupted all over his own and Dave's stomach, his head thrown back against Puck's shoulder as he rode out his mind-blowing orgasm on their cocks. Soon after Dave and Puck were both coming too, exploding into Kurt's ass only moments apart.

The air in the room was heavy with the smell of sweat and sex, warm and musty. Blaine went over to the en suite and drew Kurt a bath, filling it with suds and using the finest salts. Dave carried the limp and half-conscious Kurt into the bathroom and lowered him slowly into the warm water, before he and Blaine gently bathed the pale, bruised boy. Every part of Kurt's body hurt, but he'd never felt more content. He could barely keep his eyes open, but there was a serene little smile on his face as his boyfriend and his former bully tenderly washed him.

He was lifted carefully out of the tub and dried with a fluffy towel. Blaine got him a set of his comfiest pyjamas and dressed him, before Dave carried him back into the bedroom. Finn and Puck had cleaned up and made the room look presentable, and had already fallen asleep in each other's arms on one side of the bed. Dave laid Kurt on the other side, he and Blaine crawling in either side of him and holding him close under the duvet. Kurt had never looked smaller or softer or my delicate than he did lying in between his boyfriend and Dave. His paleness only made the bruises and marks on his skin stand out even more. Blaine and Dave lightly kissed every one of those bruises before they eventually fell asleep.

Kurt's bed was only just big enough for the five boys to lie side by side, but they were all so exhausted – especially Kurt – that it didn't really matter that they were practically lying on top of each other. Being comfortable wasn't important. This wasn't how this boys' night was supposed to turn out, but _nobody_ was complaining.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers. And I haven't blown your minds too hard.<br>Also, MyHeroRaven, I do hope this was to your liking.

xxx


End file.
